


Best Laid Plans are not Sober

by charcharizard5



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 4 + 1, Arthur is a huge softie, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, There really isnt much else to tag, Wedding Planning, favorite things, just the boys being cute, mild sad arthur, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5
Summary: Arthur is surprised he doesn't know that much about Merlin. As time moves the more he learns about his manservant.Or, 4 things Arthur learns about Merlin and one time he put that knowledge to use.Or, Arthur plans their wedding without realizing it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 517





	Best Laid Plans are not Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings!  
> Made another soft fic. I'm feeling the soft vibes to help me write my other wip.
> 
> Also Me: has too many ideas so i just shove them all into one fic.
> 
> Title from Dearly Departed by Marianas Trench

Color

Arthur was about to snap. He had just come from a meeting with his father and some local lords when of course the subject of marriage came up. He was nearing marrying age and has yet to be seen courting anyone. It didn't help that the meeting devolved into a matchmaking debate for every eligible person within the five kingdoms. What was worse, Merlin wasn’t there to soften any of the blows by making a snarky remark, or to at least make eye contact to convey his irritation. He was too ‘busy’ doing tasks for Gaius. By the end Arthur was so wound up he took out all his aggression on training the knights, which of course, the news made its way to Merlin by lunch.

“I heard you were putting the knights through hell today,” he said disapprovingly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Of course, they are knights of Camelot. They need to be prepared for anything.”

“They can’t be prepared if you run them into the ground. Now come on, out with it, what’s wrong?”

Arthur stubbornly stuffed some bread into his mouth, “Nothing is wrong Merlin, I can train the knights however I want.” He was never a fan of being so easily read by Merlin. He can easily pick out any of Arthur’s moods no matter what lie or deflection he threw at him. It was very irritating. Though in the end he had conceded he did feel better after talking to him. 

“Yes, yes, prancing around in metal and bashing each other with every pointy stick in the vicinity. Very strong, very manly, now tell me what's wrong or I will tell Cook that you insulted her stew the other night.”

Now that was a threat, “I did no such thing!”

“She doesn’t know that. Now tell me or you’re getting all your least favorite foods for the next week,” Merlin said, crossing his arms defiantly. 

Arthur grumbled and pressed his forehead against his table, “My father and the council are very concerned about my single status and are pestering me to start courting someone,” he lifts his head, “They spent the entire meeting proposing just about every single eligible match within the five kingdoms and I have had it. I don’t want to be paired off with some airheaded noble for political gain. I can deal with the politics and the well being for Camelot on my own. I just want to marry someone for love, to be equals, someone who knows me and loves me just as much as I love them.” Arthur blushed furiously at this admission, but he knew Merlin would pick up how serious he was about this. 

Merlin looked back at him with a soft smile, “Well I can’t say I understand the obsession with marrying _you_ off, but I get what you’re trying to say. Marrying someone you don’t know is annoying. But that doesn’t mean you have to take out your aggression on your knights. There are plenty of training dummies that can take your hits better than they can.”

“Fine, come on and clear this away we have a patrol to get to,” Arthur said, feeling a bit lighter than before.

That night back in his chambers Arthur was finishing up some paperwork while Merlin was shining Arthur’s armor and chainmail. His thoughts were brought back to the marriage meeting and he stewed while doing his work. How can anyone decide to spend the rest of their life with someone they don't even know? He probably won’t even know their favorite color let alone know what makes them happy with the marriage. Arthur knew his own favorite color, blue, dark like the night sky. It was a calming color and it reminded him of nights when he sleeps out under the stars without the weight of the crown lingering over him. It was as vast and freeing as it was comforting. He looked over where Merlin was hunched over trying to get a hard spot out of the metal.

What was Merlin’s favorite color? 

He knew a decent amount of things about Merlin, how he liked strawberries over blueberries, he didn’t like hunting, and he tolerated horse riding but liked horses. After almost a year in his employ Arthur didn’t know about his favorite color.

Friends knew each other's favorite color right? Though he wouldn’t say out loud that Merlin had become his friend. Arthur didn’t have much in the way of friends, mainly acquaintances, but Merlin had somehow weaved his way close enough for Arthur to question what his favorite color was. Maybe it was red or blue like the neckerchiefs he usually wore, maybe a lighter blue like the morning sky. Maybe that’s why he was always so chipper in the early mornings. 

“What’s your favorite color?”

Merlin startled and looked up from his work with a questioning look, “What?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “It’s not a hard question Merlin. What’s your favorite color?” 

Merlin squinted back suspiciously, “Why?”

“I was thinking that you’ve been in my employ for a while and I don’t know what your favorite color is.” Arthur propped his chin up on his hand.

Merlin snorted, “Really? And that’s what you wanted to know?”

“Is it red? Like your neckerchief? That would make sense. But you also have the blue one, though you don’t wear it as often,” Merlin just raised an eyebrow.

“No neither of those. But if you really need to know, I like green. Like the forest and the countryside, it reminds me a lot of Ealdor,” he said getting back to his work.

Arthur just hummed in acknowledgement, “Now don’t be rude Merlin you need to ask me too.”

“Ask you what?”

“My favorite color?”

“I already know your favorite color?”

Arthur sat in his chair stunned, “What?”

Merlin looked at him like he was the odd one, “I already know what your favorite color is.”

It was Arthur's turn to look at him suspiciously.

“I’m sure it’s blue, or at least a dark blue. Aside from all the Pendragon red you need to own you like looking at blue things whenever we go to the market. I assumed you liked it, I have been trying to dress you in more blue some days,” Merlin said offhandedly. This rendered Arthur a little speechless, he didn’t know Merlin was this observant let alone enough to figure out his favorite color. 

“Am I wrong?”

Arthur cleared his throat, “No you’re right,” Merlin beamed, “I guess it’s just a little unfair you knew mine before I knew yours.”

Merlin chuckled, “It’s not a competition Arthur. Feel free to ask any more questions about my favorite things whenever you feel like it.”

Arthur threw a ball of parchment at him before they settled back into their comfortable silence as they continued to work. Arthur was still mulling over the fact that Merlin knew his favorite color before him. Though, green was also a nice color.

Flower

He did not know how he got here. Well he did, but Arthur couldn’t figure out how he got to this moment. 

He was supposed to be entertaining Lady Elenora while their fathers were discussing trade and a new treaty. In an effort to pair them off, Uther suggested they go on a picnic. In true fashion Arthur decidedly did not want to go alone so he touted Merlin along as a buffer, hoping he would keep Arthur sane for the duration of the picnic.

Which brings them to now. Lady Elenora was a nice, chatty young woman, and of course she and Merlin hit it off and became fast friends. They were chatting about castle gossip during the ride and she insisted that Merlin join them on the blanket stating he “works too hard” and “needs a break.”

Although Arthur was grateful for the distraction, he was a bit miffed that his source of entertainment was monopolized, currently chatting away and having his hair done. 

“Merlin your hair is so lovely! It goes so well with your complexion,” Lady Elenora cooed.

She was effectively threading daisies through Merlin’s hair in some sort of plait, held together by weaving the stems through his dark locks. They found the patch of flowers a nice spot to have their picnic, and the flowers have found themselves to be entertainment. 

“Thank you my Lady,” Merlin beamed.

“And the daisies work so nicely! You should consider having them on you at all times. Though I am partial to roses. I know they’re a bit cliché but I find them so lovely,” she sighed.

Merlin was working on his own daisy chain while the lady played with his hair like a doll. His fingers were working skillfully weaving them together one by one.

“Roses are very beautiful,” he said, “Though my favorite flower would have to be poppies. They grew in all different colors where I am from. My mother loved to decorate our house whenever they bloomed.”

“What about you Arthur?” Lady Elenora’s question pulled Arthur out of his trance watching Merlin threading the daisy chain, “Do you have a favorite flower?” 

“Ahem. I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about it really.”

Merlin chuckled, “Don’t let him fool you my Lady. Arthur probably thinks himself too manly to have a favorite flower.”

Arthur sputtered in response while the Lady giggled, “Such a shame.”

Arthur pouted, throwing a grape at Merlin’s head. 

Soon it was time to head back. Lady Elenora wanted to pick some more flowers to bring back while Merlin packed up the picnic. Arthur was readying one of the horses when Merlin came up to him with something behind his back. “Merlin what are you doing?”

With an exaggerated bow Merlin declared loudly, “It is my greatest honor to present the Prince of Camelot with his royal crown!”

Lady Elenora was off to the side giggling at Merlin’s performance. He dramatically placed the daisy chain now turned into a crown onto Arthur's head. 

“Oh Arthur you look lovely!” Lady Elenora said excitedly, “And now you match with Merlin!”

Arthur looked to Merlin after grumpily fiddling with the crown. Merlin shot him a bright smile, with the daisies woven into his hair he looked like a forest nymph. He coughed, turning his attention back to the horses, “We should head back now the sun is about to set.”

Of course on the way back Merlin and Lady Elenora were chatting away while Arthur hung back to watch over them. He saw that the daisies were still firmly woven into Merlin’s hair standing out against the dark locks.

The day Lady Elenora was leaving Arthur and Merlin bid her goodbye in the courtyard. “I’m so glad to have made a friend out of the both of you. I had such a wonderful time! You must visit us when you get the chance.”

Merlin smiled, “Of course my Lady. Here, a goodbye present,” Merlin produced a small bouquet of daisies for her. She squealed and excitedly gave them both a hug. “Thank you I love them! Here, one to remember me by,” she quickly tucked a stem behind both of their ears. 

“I hope to see you both again soon!” she curtsied to them both before mounting her horse and making her way out of the gates frantically waving back at them.

Arthur headed back inside with Merlin in tow, “Well she was lovely. I hope we get to see her again.”

“Yes, though I could do without the abundance of flowers.”

“Don’t be a prat. You know you like them,” Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur turned to see Merlin smiling with the daisy stem still firmly on his ear. He decided then, daisies were not such a bad flower, though he resolutely did not think about how poppies would look crowning Merlin instead.

Cake

Arthur wasn’t really in a festive mood. It was his birthday coming up this week and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel happy about it this year. It was just another reminder of his mother’s death. He thought about what could've been, if she had stayed alive. He always wondered what it would’ve been like to have his mother raise him. Maybe Uther wouldn’t harbor so much hatred. Maybe magic would be allowed. Maybe he would actually enjoy his birthday every year. 

The what ifs turned around in his mind. He stared out his window unable to keep his mind from wandering.

Merlin was puttering about the room fixing things that didn’t need fixing. Picking things up and putting things down. He knew there was something wrong with Arthur. Their usual banter lackluster that night. He was just waiting for Arthur to talk or dismiss him, though he would rather keep him company.

“Arthur. Is everything alright?” he asked tentatively.

Arthur didn’t react so Merlin made his way over to the prince. He gently laid a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face.

“What’s wrong?”

Maybe it was the night, or because he was so lost in thought, or maybe because it was Merlin, so he told the truth, “My mother.”

Merlin just nodded for him to go on.

“I just keep thinking or how things would be different if she was here. How my life would be different. How Camelot would’ve been different. I just, wish it didn’t hurt so much to miss her,” he said with a shaky breath.

Merlin stood there giving his arm a comforting squeeze. They stood in silence for a moment before Merlin got an idea.

Perking up he grabbed Arthur’s arm and started dragging him out of the room.

“Merlin what in gods name are you doing?”

Merlin just smiled back at him, “Don’t worry just come with me.”

“It’s the middle of the night where would we even go?”

Merlin just shot him a look that said _Be quiet and you’ll find out_ and allowed him to drag Arthur to wherever they were going. It was late in the night as they made their way through the castle until they stopped at the kitchens. 

“Merlin did you make us trek all the way down here for a snack?”

“No. Now sit,” Merlin made him sit at a table while he rummaged through the cupboards. He took out bowls, spoons and various ingredients and placed them on the table before turning towards the oven. It still had a dull glow from the dying embers, but they were soon brought back to life as Merlin added more wood. 

He placed a bowl in front of Arthur and instructed him to crack eggs and whisk them together. Arthur shot him an incredulous look. 

“Just do it ok? You do know how to crack an egg right?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Yes Merlin, I just don’t know why we’re doing this right now.”

“Be patient. You’ll see.”

Arthur just looked at Merlin skeptically as he measured flour and sugar and poured them into a bowl before tending to his own egg cracking task.

They worked in tandem as Merlin quietly instructed Arthur to mix this and pour that, and soon a batter was made. Merlin poured it into a pan and shoved it into the oven to cook. 

“Ok now whisk this until it stiffens,” Merlin says, shoving a bowl of cream and sugar in front of Arthur. Arthur just sighed and did as he was told, seeing Merlin mixing another bowl of what looks to be some sort of honey mixture.

A few minutes later Merlin took out what was now a small cake and left it to cool for a moment while Arthur toiled away trying to get the cream to stiffen. 

Once Arthur got a whiff of the spices in the cake his mouth started to water. Merlin set out poking the cake with a fork to make little holes and then poured his honey mixture over the cake to let it soak in. Once Arthur finished with the cream Merlin sliced them each a piece and dolloped a generous amount of it on top. 

“A large dollop for the dollophead,” Merlin chuckled, presenting the cake to Arthur.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Arthur said dryly. He looked down at the cake still a bit warm, “What was this for Merlin?” He looked up to see Merlin shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth.

Swallowing Merlin replied, “Back home, my mom would make me this for my birthday. She couldn’t really get me a gift so I always looked forward to making this cake with her every year. I thought why not make you your own birthday cake?” 

He paused reminiscing how he and Hunith would bake away in their little hut.

“I know you miss your mother Arthur, but you can’t spend time wondering about the what ifs of things that have come to pass. We can’t change what happened. Like making this cake, each step leads to the next, and we have what we have now. If we made a mistake before, we can’t fix it now. All we have to do is learn and look forward to the next time we make cake. Sure, you can remember all the cakes you’ve made before, but it's not the one you have right now. You can’t spend all your time thinking about changing the past. Right now you have to focus on the present, so you can look forward to the future.”

Arthur sat stunned looking at Merlin as he took another bite of his cake. Floored once more by the fountain of wisdom Merlin pulls from, Arthur turned his attention to his own slice of cake. 

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Happy Birthday Arthur.”

And if tears made its way onto the table, no one needed to know.

Season

“Why did we have to go on a hunt today?” Merlin complained yet again to Arthur. 

It was hardly an hour into their hunt and Merlin had been non-stop complaining about the heat since they left the gates. 

“Stop your bellyaching Merlin, you could do with some fresh air and some sun.”

Arthur was met with quiet grumbling behind him and rolled his eyes. It was well into summer and Arthur had been cooped up with meetings and paperwork he hardly had time to enjoy the season. Finally free of duties for the first time, he took the opportunity to escape the castle dragging Merlin with him. In all honesty he wasn’t really trying to hunt, he just wanted to be outside, as far from the suffocating gray stone walls as possible. 

They both ambled on their mounts coming across a river and followed it until they found a waterfall. 

“Oh thank the gods,” Merlin exclaimed. He hurriedly secured his horse to a tree and stood in the mist of the rushing water. 

The falls were in a well shaded area where the sun shone brightly through the leaves. It was quiet aside from the animal calls and the roar of the water.

Arthur tied up his own horse and looked into the pool that the water collected in. Deeming it deep enough he stripped and jumped in. He relished the shock of cold for a moment before coming back up for air. 

Just breaking the surface he was met with another wave of water crashing into his face.

“Wha- Merlin!” Arthur sputtered.

Laughing and launching another attack Merlin quickly swam away from the prince.

The incited water war had them catching their breath after some time. Merlin settled floating on his back while Arthur perched on the edge of the pool leaning back and soaking in the sun that bled through the trees. 

“I think summer may be my favorite time of year,” Arthur commented.

Merlin switched to treading water and made his way over to Arthur, “Oh really? And why is that? Best season to kill innocent animals?” he said cheekily.

“No you idiot,” Arthur flicked water in his face, “The weather is the best. It’s always sunny and warm unlike spring. And I don’t freeze like in the winter. The abundance of animals is just a bonus.”

Merlin just hummed. He perched up next to where Arthur was relaxing. He hooked his elbows over the edge of the pool resting his chin on his hands. Arthur ignored the way the water made its way down Merlin's pale back, or how stray droplets clung to his eyelashes. He coughed.

“I think I like autumn the best,” Merlin said thoughtfully. “I like all the colors the leaves turn and it’s much cooler than it is now so I won’t sweat while you order me about,” he smirked. “Plus it's when the harvest festival is. It’s a happy time, knowing that people have food, getting ready to hunker down for the winter. It’s like the season is one big celebration.”

Arthur huffed, “Only you could describe a season like that Merlin.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like it means something bigger than it actually is. You can’t seem to like things just because.”

“Well maybe I like to find meaning in things I like,” Merlin snarked.

“Try not to over do it, you know thinking too much isn’t good for you.” 

Soon another wave of cold water made it over to Arthur again. “Merlin!”

Thus another water war began again.

On their way back the sun was sinking over the horizon coloring the sky in bright oranges and reds, fading into a soft lavender. Arthur looked over to Merlin, the colors playing off his drying hair, a wide smile stretching across his face. Autumn would look good on Merlin.

Big Plans

Arthur was quietly scratching away at some paperwork hoping to get it done by the end of the day. However, he was unfortunately interrupted by the doors slamming open.

“Arthur! Did you know that they sent out the invitations already? How did this happen? We don’t even know what we’re doing for the wedding. The date is way too soon for any planning to get done!” His Court Sorcerer turned fiancé was in hysterics, pacing around their chambers.

Arthur looked up, “What are you talking about Merlin?”

He shoved a parchment under Arthur’s nose. On the parchment it said: _You are cordially invited to the wedding of King Arthur Pendragon and Court Sorcerer Merlin..._ In addition to other wedding information. It was all neatly written with the border decorated with simple poppies and daisies. 

“Yes Merlin these are our invitations. Remind me to thank the Calligraphers, they did a wonderful job. What is the problem?”

“The problem? Arthur we haven’t planned anything for the wedding and this date is way too soon! Plus isn’t this the day of the harvest festival?”

“What do you mean Merlin? Everything is already planned. I thought you knew?”

Merlin stopped pacing staring at Arthur, “Everything is planned? What do _you_ mean Arthur?”

He stood up and made his way over to Merlin, “I mean everything is in place for the wedding. I thought someone told you.”

Merlin crossed his arms, “Oh really? What about the flowers? What am I going to wear? The food?”

Arthur chuckled and took a hold of his shoulders, “Merlin it’s all planned. I had poppies and daisies preserved in the spring. Plus Morgana and Gwen said they’d handle the rest of the decorations. And yes it is the same day as the harvest festival. I know you’d be worried if we had two celebrations in the same season we’d somehow run out of food. Which is ridiculous by the way. And your mother is coming early to help Cook with making that honey spice cake that you have for your birthday. Because, let’s face it, it deserves to be made more than once a year. And I already have your formal wear back from the seamstress. I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet.”

Arthur went over to their wardrobe taking out a set of formal wear. A deep blue tunic and embroidered vest, black trousers, and a forest green cloak with a gold pendragon crest as the clasp. 

Merlin ran his hands over the material speechless.

Arthur carefully put the clothes back into the wardrobe, and turned to gather up Merlin in his arms. A wrinkle formed on Merlin’s forehead, he was deep in thought. 

“These... this... it’s all my favorite things,” he said looking into Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur smiled, “Of course it is. It wouldn’t be a good wedding if it wasn’t.”

Merlin gave him a worried look, “But what about you? You shouldn’t make it all my favorite things, you’re in this wedding too.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you are my favorite thing, and I am getting married to you.”

Merlin pouted.

Arthur smirked, “Plus you’re also wearing dark blue, my favorite color on my favorite person. And if you’re telling me that honey spice cake isn’t my favorite I’ve done a very bad job of making it known.”

Merlin just rested his forehead against Arthur’s, “I can’t believe you. When did you become a wedding expert?”

“I’m not a wedding expert. I’m just a you expert.”

Merlin laughed at that, “You’re just a huge softie.” He kissed Arthur softly for a moment before pulling away with a big smirk on his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You ordered the flowers to be preserved in the spring?”

Arthur realized his mistake and groaned, flushing a bright shade of red.

“Arthur you proposed to me at the end of the summer,” Merlin said. He looked like a cat who got the cream.

“Merlin please.”

“Arthur Pendragon. Were you planning our wedding _months_ before you even _proposed_?”

“Shut up Merlin.”

“Oho. Nope! Oh, I have to tell Gwen she’s going to get a kick out of this, that’s definitely going in my wedding speech,” Merlin said, slipping out of Arthur’s arms making his way out of their chambers.

“Merlin no. Get back here!” 

Everyone in the castle smiled as they saw both the king and his warlock rushing after each other in the halls. 

It is going to be a wonderful wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <333
> 
> Looking for another cute fluff fic? Try [I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810088)


End file.
